Fox Eyes
by Shigur3
Summary: Mitsune Konno, saved during childhood by an unknown boy. After meeting again, how will she react?
1. Waking Slumber

Disclaimer: I do not own the Godlike work that is Love Hina.

**Fox Eyes**

**Chapter 1: Waking Slumber**

Darkness, there as always coating everything with its cold blinding presence. Every so often a light. A voice calling from out of sight. He felt as if he were floating in air, chained down by the nothing around him.

Light.

The first light he has seen for what seemed an insurmountable time. No. Not just light. A chance to be free.

To be free from this waking slumber.

**(/\)**

A young girl around the age of eight skipped merrily along the pavement. Her light blonde hair bounced atop her head as the shining sun gleamed off of its smooth surface creating an aura of innocence about her.

Oblivious to the now speeding drunk driver she continued across the deadly surface once called road.

She had no time.

She didn't hear the call.

She did feel the small hands push her across the road. After getting over the initial shock she had found herself standing and wandering to a spot on the road whilst taking in the sight that would haunt her dreams as long as she lived.

Blood. Lots and lots of blood, the crimson substance coating the road like freshly applied paint. Worse still was the crumpled mass from which the blood had come from, a boy, no older than she was.

Mitsune Konno's sleeping form rose quickly, the bed sheets sticking to her as the sweat beading across her forehead slowly dripping down past her heavily respirating mouth.

"Again...I still dream about ya," She felt the tears creep through the small gaps in her ever closed eyes. "Course, not like I can forget ya...Keitaro."

**(/\)**

Keitaro Urashima slowly made his way through Hinata, marvelling in the clear fact that barely anything had changed. It was like the place grasped time and forced it to relinquish its hold on the peaceful city. Eventually Keitaro reached the stairs he had remembered from his short childhood. He could just see the Inns roof penetrating the sky at the top of the length of stairs, leaning heavily on the cane situated in his right hand, he ascended slowly, mindful of his leg.

The feel of the wind blowing through his hair and the sakura blossoms blowing tenderly felt and looked inspiring. Steeling himself for meeting his rather batty Grandma once more he slid open the door to Hinata Inn.

"Hello?" His small voice called.

After a few moments with no answer he broke the threshold and proceeded within. A small gasp exited his lips as he took in the appearance of Hinata Sou.

The floors were covered in smooth polished wood and the walls, furniture and ceilings were kept in pristine condition. Deciding meeting his Grandmother before any possible residents was the best port of call he decided to follow his memory and soon found himself in front of the Managers room.

"Hello?" He called, again receiving nothing but silence. A sigh escaped before he could reign it in.

"_If Grandma wanted me here then where is she? I'm sure I'm on ti..."_ He was cut off as a smashing noise to his right had interrupted his thoughts. Quickly turning, he stood on his paralysed leg sending him crashing to the ground.

"Ouch..."

Rubbing his head, Keitaro opened his eyes to see a beautiful young woman with a shocked expression on her face.

"Um, Hi. I'm Keitaro, you haven't seen my Grandma around here have you?" He asked.

As soon as his name was spoken an uncomfortable silence descended upon them like a bad omen until it was finally broken.

"Kei...Kei...Keitaro," Mitsune stuttered, suppressing tears. Before he could even think of replying he was caught up in a crushing hug.

**---()---**

**ShigUr3':** Well that's one chapter. I decided to write this after I noticed that not many Keitaro x Mitsune fics were out there so I hope you like it.  
This is a slight AU in which Keitaro has made **no** promises in his childhood.  
Thank You For Reading.

:- ShigUr3'


	2. Lost Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina and never actually claimed to do so...

**Fox Eyes**

**Chapter 2: Lost Child**

Keitaro couldn't believe what was happening, he was being hugged by perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and although the affection she displayed was nice, his lungs and ribs begged to differ.

Before a word could escape, another smashing sound could be heard, ignoring the heavenly scent forcing its way into his nostrils Keitaro looked over the emotional young woman's shoulder and in an instant regretted it.

Another woman stood tall barely meters from his current location, her long raven hair still as she analysed the scene in front of her, she wore a hakama and gi with a katana situated on her hip. None of this is what scared Keitaro, what she was wearing that scared him the most was the expression on her face that held nothing but rage, rage directed towards him.

The sword was unsheathed before he had even registered movement and in another swift move he felt excruciating pain shoot across his face as his glasses were smashed with several shards piercing his skin as his body flipped in the direction of the stairs.

"KEITARO!" Mitsune screamed. She had to hold herself back from bodily throwing herself down the stairs. Once she reached the top of them however, her face paled.

"What happened here?" Haruka's seemingly indifferent tone was laced heavily with ice as she picked up the now unconscious young man and carefully placed him on the couch.

**(/\)**

Motoko stalked her prey down the stairs and found the offending male laid with his head in Mitsune's lap. Slowly raising her blade her attention gazed to the certain owner of a nearby tea shop walking into the room and froze solid from the glare she received.

"Ah, Motoko. We were just...talking about you," Haruka's intense glare never wavered as it followed the Kendo Mistress' form stalk over and plant itself firmly in one of the free chairs.

"Really? I assume the subject of this conversation was the perver..." Her voice trailed as a woman's face impeded her vision. Mitsune's closed eyes still held a hateful gaze as they monitored the teen before her.

"If I ever hear the word pervert in front of him again..." Motioning towards Keitaro, a sickly smile spread across the buxom ones face. "I'll make sure you never use that sword again. Understand?"

Unable to do much else the kendoka just nodded slowly, silently wondering why Mitsune had adopted such a strong bond to the male that had only recently entered the building, and more so how she knew his name.

"Motoko, go and fetch the girls. We're all going to have a little talk," Haruka breathed, letting out smoke that no-one saw her inhale.

Not wanting to anger the elder Urashima, Motoko was out of her seat and in pursuit of the many other residents of Hinata Sou.

Satisfied that Keitaro was no longer in danger Mitsune returned to her position of cradling his head.

"Here," Haruka said, handing her a set of tweezers and a wet cloth. "You may as well do it while he's unconscious."

Gratefully accepting the tweezers and cloth, Mitsune carefully removed his glasses and laid the now useless item on the arm of the couch. Slowly edging closer to the glass around his eyes she thanked her Saké that no shards had actually blinded him. After removing all of the glass from his face again it hit her. This was the boy that had risked his life to save her and when the rest of the residents had finally gathered in the room it was to the scene of Kitsune cradling his head and sobbing quietly.

Naru Narusegawa's fists clenched until they had become a deathly white colour, the only restraint she had on herself was what Motoko had already told them about Kitsune's reaction.

Kaolla Suu looked on with interest but other than that would rather be in her room creating a machine that could fire rabbits into space and be eating bananas.

Shinobu Maehara the resident cook hid behind Naru with a timid expression played heavily across her face.

"Ok, Kitsune. Can you tell us why you have such an interest in my nephew?" Haruka asked.

There was a light gasp as the anger in the room subsided slightly at the new revelation. _'Nephew?' _

Kitsune looked up from her sobbing and gently laid his head back into her lap, wiping her eyes she nodded.

"When I was eight, there was an accident," Swallowing audibly she continued. "I wasn't payin attention to my surroundings and...and I was almost hit by a car. Before it hit me though, someone pushed me outta the way. I tried as hard as I could to find out who saved me but all I could remember was the boys Mother calling for him...Keitaro."

The colour from nearly everyone's face in the room paled slightly but Naru stood firm and stepped forward with arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"How do you know that he's the one that saved you? He isn't the only one with the name Keitaro you know?" She breathed, exuding smugness.

"I know that by another woman telling 'Mrs Urashima' to calm down," Satisfied with Naru's defeated look Mitsune brushed a strand of hair from Keitaro's face. "I haven't met him but I could just tell by those eyes..." Her shoulders started to lurch but stopped as she noticed the eyes below her watch her

"That explains a lot," Keitaro chuckled. "Does anyone know where my glasses are? I can't really see without them."

"Sorry sugah, but they were broken when...you were attacked," Mitsune replied giving Motoko a harsh glare. She helped him sit up and watched as he pulled out another pair from his trouser pocket.

"It's alright, I carry spares anyway. Erm, I'm sorry to trouble you again but has anyone seen my walking stick?"

Motoko paled and Shinobu stood out from behind Naru carrying two sticks. One had a horizontal handle made of stained wood and the other had a rubber end but both had ends that ended in a clean cut.

"I'm...sorry sir but...it's broken as well," Shinobu handed him the pieces before rushing behind Naru again.

_'I attacked a...disabled man' _Motoko thought in shame.

Just chuckling and scratching the back of his head the lone male seemed unfazed by any of the events that had happened.

"It's OK, I can get a new one."

"I'm sorry to ask Keitaro but...since when did you need a stick? First I'm informed of an accident I've not heard of and now you're telling me you can't even walk right?" Haruka asked, the cigarette dangerously close from tumbling out of her mouth.

"It was because of the accident. I had several broken bones and other injuries but they healed just fine..." After what seemed like hours Keitaro drew in a deep breath to comfort himself from the obviously paining memories. "My head was hit pretty hard and I was in a coma for five years, Mom refused to give up on me and when I was fifteen I finally woke up."

Even Naru's anger had been squashed and the silence around the room seemed infectious as no-one dared to speak.

"It was because of the damage to my head that I couldn't fully use my right leg. The doctors said something about nerve damage but I didn't really understand at the time and I don't think I could now. To cut a long story short I needed a different atmosphere from Mom checking on me every five minutes so I was wondering if I could live here...but from what I've seen so far it might not be a good idea."

Haruka's cigarette had long left it's perch and after returning her mask of indifference the Tea Shop owner let a rare smile cross her face.

"I'm not so sure..."

**---()---**

I apologise for the shortness of the previous chapter and hope that this makes up for that, the first chapter was basically just a small introduction but oh well.

Another Chapter done...phew, I feel enthusiastic about this story so hopefully I will update soon.

**:- Shig-San**


	3. Calm Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or even any cookies...sigh.

**Fox Eyes**

**Chapter 3: Calm Storm**

_Haruka's cigarette had long left it's perch and after returning her mask of indifference the Tea Shop owner let a small smile cross her face._

"_I'm not so sure..."_

**(/\)**

"What do you mean Aunt Haruka?" Keitaro asked, smiling.

**SMACK**

Keitaro rubbed himself where the magically appearing fan had caught him across the head. Chuckling to himself and fidgeting in his seat, Keitaro found the gaze Haruka was giving him to be quite discomforting.

"I've told you not to call me that, It makes me sound old," Haruka stated, stashing the magic fan in her sleeve, "And what I mean is...well, read for yourself."

She walked over to a small table in the room and picked up a pile of papers from it and handed them to Keitaro.

The girls looked on with confused expressions as Keitaro's face went from confusion to curiosity and finally to complete horror. Rising in his seat, he hopped over to the kitchen leaving five sets of raised eyebrows following him. After a few minutes passed with the sound of water reaching their ears, Keitaro finally re-emerged with wet hair and drips slowly sliding down his face.

"Haruka that wasn't a very tasteful prank. I nearly had a heart attack," He said chuckling.

"I'm sorry Keitaro but those documents are all valid and legal. As of now you are the rightful owner of Hinata-Sou," Haruka didn't seem at all surprised by the news and had even managed to perch another cigarette between her flat lips. "But only on the condition that you live here, take care of all the managerial duties and also reach the peak of your 'art'." The way in which art was said proved to be very suspicious but the utter shock that a male was now owner and manager of the building they all lived in seemed to override any sort of interest.

If it was possible for such a thing the atmosphere in the room got even more uncomfortable as varying emotions found themselves floating around the room, Haruka just looked on and waited for the storm that was about to come forth.

"WHAT!!!" Two pairs of lungs shot out.

Turning to the origin of the sound Haruka was not surprised to find a red faced Narusegawa flanked by a sword wielding Motoko.

"That PERVERT will NOT be doing ANYTHING NEAR THIS BUILDING!!!" Naru all but screamed, obviously not trying to hide her true feelings.

As had happened before to the sword wielding maiden beside her, Naru found a face in front of her and a single finger poking her ample chest.

"I'm gonna get one thing straight while ya all here," Mitsune addressed the room, "If ANYONE calls him a pervert and I'm within hearing distance, Kami help the Honey that has me to deal with, ya got that darlin'?"

Naru had been told of Kitsune's reaction to anything negative towards the newly stated Manager but this was wholly unexpected, she had known Kitsune for a LONG time but this attitude she was displaying was completely foreign. Naru was used to the carefree, Saké swigging party girl that wouldn't care if you stole her bed as long as you left her with the said beverage.

"K...Kitsune what's got into you I'm..." Naru's retort had all but died after Kitsunes eyes actually opened, showing the rage she held in full. Bowing her head, Naru found herself lost in that piercing gaze.

That night the residents of Hinata-Sou struggled to sleep as the days events played themselves out in the forefront of their minds. When they did manage to sleep they were haunted by glowing brown eyes and foxes wrapping themselves around their owner.

**(/\) **

The next morning Keitaro awoke to an unfamiliar sight. Scanning his blurry eyes across the wooden ceiling he noticed a dark blur amongst the swirl of brown colour, picking up his glasses and groggily sliding them on he noticed a hole beneath a seemingly randomly placed poster on the ceiling. Deciding that poking his head through the hole would most likely be a bad idea he put away his futon and began to get dressed. Checking the mirror and deciding the simple blue jeans and white shirt would do, he hopped to the door and silently entered the hall.

Reaching the bottom step of the stairs he couldn't help but marvel at the mouth watering smell emanating from the kitchen. Wondering who would wake up so early to make breakfast he made his way into the kitchen to see a familiar blue haired resident humming happily while cooking. Turning to see who had entered she let out a small squeek before withdrawing herself and darting her eyes around Keitaro trying to avoid his eyes.

"Erm...Hi?" Keitaro paused, waiting for a name.

"Shinobu. Shinobu Maehara," She whispered, Keitaro had to strain to hear her she was so quiet.

Realising she was more than likely self concious about cooking in front of him he mumbled something about going to sit down before limping into the dining room. Finding himself to be the first person there he chose the seat at the head of the table and gently sat down so as to not bang his leg against anything, resting his head in his arms.

If Keitaro was nervous then it was plainly obvious he wasn't hiding it. Hell, it's not like he didn't have any reason to be and he would even be justified bolting out of the place screaming like a little girl. The reason for his mood being the two tenants who would not even think twice about throwing him down the stairs onto a makeshift bed of pins and nails and for that reason he was especially not looking forward to meeting the tenants this morning or in fact ANY morning. He had to admit that there was at least one saving grace for the place previously doomed in his mind; Mitsune. He had never thought that in reality; for he had dreamt of it, that he would actually meet that girl from his past and never expected her to actually know or remember him.

"Darlin?"

Now he knew he was glad to see her but to start hearing her voice? It even creeped **him** out.

"You alright Darlin?"

Keitaro nearly fell off his chair as he opened his eyes to Mitsune waving in his face with a concerned expression clear on her face.

"Y..yeah, sorry," He whispered.

After regaining his composure and making sure the rising heat on his face had fell to its regular temperature, Keitaro took a look around the table and found that all the tenants were present.

Motoko sat silently but Keitaro could swear she was holding something under the table.

Naru wasn't even looking at him but everyone around the table and maybe even Haruka down in the Tea House could hear the horrific grinding of teeth emanating from the lighter brunette.

Koalla had somehow managed to perform a handstand on the back of her seat without it falling over while noisily chomping on a banana.

Finally Mitsune was sat to the right of Keitaro with a now worrying look on her face, worrying to Keitaro as that mischievous look she was giving him did not ease the tension rippling across his body.

"You were spacin' out there Keitaro you weren't thinkin' of anythin'," She leaned in close so that he could feel her breath on his ear before seductively finishing her sentence, "Questionable?"

"N...no, w...why would you think that hahahahaha," He replied, rubbing the back of his head to try and divert attention from his shaky reply.

Having been separated from the world such as he was, just thinking about a girl was deemed perverted to him. He had trouble during his lessons after he came out of his coma due to the fact that a girl saying hello to him had resulted in fainting spells and minor drooling which; needless to say, hadn't improved his standing with the female community whatsoever.

The room temperature increased from depressingly cold as Shinobu began to bring the delicious smelling plates of food into the room and carefully place them in front of each of the residents. With a universal 'thanks' they all began to tuck in and let the magnificent blue haired one's cuisine grace their taste buds. If Keitaro hadn't known any better he would of thought that Hinata-Sou had doubled as a five star restaurant. After everyone was done Haruka walked into the room with her trademark as of yet unlit cigarette in her mouth.

"Hey Keitaro," She called, the bored tone still present. "I'm going to show you what you have to do around here so hurry it up."

"Ok Aunt..."

**SMACK**

"...Haruka. Thanks for the food Shinobu it was amazing," Keitaro called to the kitchen, the comment, unknown to him, receiving a light blush to rise on the young cooks face.

**(/\)**

Not cool, never in a million years forwards or backwards would this outfit ever be cool.

Keitaro stood in the middle of the hot springs wearing shredded jeans that barely reached his knees and a 'once' white vest that resembled a sack with holes, over which hung a brown apron. To complete this attention repelling look was the red bandana sporting un-stylish white spots.

"So your saying I have to clean the whole of the springs by myself?" Keitaro made no effort to hide his disbelief.

"Come on Keitaro it's not like your incapable is it," Haruka huffed, breathing out more death air.

"Normally I would of just gotten on with it but there is one slight problem..." Seeing Haruka's raised eyebrow only served to annoy him further seeing as he had to point out the blatantly obvious, "...I still haven't got a walking stick."

"I see...wait here one second."

Haruka turned around and casually strode out the spring flaps returning at lightning speed with a plain light wooden stick around one metre in size that had an indentation around eight inches down. Throwing it to Keitaro he caught it with a finesse that only a swordsman should possess. After carefully looking at the stick and determining its height was correct, he pulled the hidden sword from the innocent looking cane and inspected the blade.

"Erm, isn't this kind of impractical?" He asked.

"You can use it to walk so quit moaning and more working," Haruka replied dryly.

The rest of the day went fairly quickly with Haruka showing Keitaro what chores he would be expected to do and how often he would have to do them. The only thing he dreaded was the 'Tenant Requests' and he could see that going disastrously wrong. One plus was that he didn't have to buy a new cane as the _Shikomizue*_ Haruka had given him had proved to be fairly comfortable and easy to use after he attached a horizontal grip on the top of it, he could of probably found a safer stick but he wouldn't complain.

**(/\)**

After the residents had all settled for the night, silence reigned over Hinata-Sou but one resident found the sandman hard to meet.

Rising from her futon, Motoko grabbed her Katana and headed up to the roof to see if performing katas would tire her out even though at her current state of fitness it would take a ridiculous amount to get her near tiredness.

She found herself thinking of the new landlord and manager of her home and although she regretted attacking a man with a disability her mind soon found itself back to its old setting of 'all males are perverted and must die by maiming' which, to the new manager, could not bode well.

**(/\) **

A loud crash alerted all of the residents of Hinata-Sou and the thumping sound of feet running against wood echoed across the walls as they all rushed towards the source. Eventually reaching the living area the light flicked on to reveal three men wearing black with balaclavas over their heads laid face down around a topless figure leaning on his cane, as he turned around they all recognised Keitaro as he began to scratch the back of his head.

"Haha, looks like they tripped and knocked themselves out," He chuckled "Is anyone going to ring the police?"

Shinobu ran towards the phone and began to dial.

Mitsune started to walk over to Keitaro but stopped and quickly drew a hand towards her mouth to stifle the gasp threatening to come forth. Keitaro's body was **covered **in scars.

"K..Keitaro...are they from your...operation?"

Noticing his half naked attire he picked up his nightshirt from the floor and quickly put it over himself before nodding silently. About to sit down he noticed Motoko stood at the entrance to the dining room open mouthed.

"What's wrong Motoko?" He asked.

The only word any of them could get out of her for the remainder of the night was 'Impossible' even the police couldn't get anything else from her. Needless to say the residents found sleep near impossible to come by once the potential thieves were taken away and the interrogations finished.

**-(/\)-**

**House Omake**

Doctor Keitaro Urashima laid in one of the clinic beds throwing a ball to the air and catching it with the curve in his cane. At the sound of the door opening he stayed in his position until a light cough cut through the silence. Sighing dramatically Keitaro swung his legs over the edge of the bed and watched the newcomer with an emotionless face.

"Doctor Urashima?" The brunette asked.

"No, I just came in here for a quick nap and to..." His words were cut off as a woman with dark brown hair opened the door to the room.

"Ara, Where the hell is Urashima?" She asked scowling. The lighter brunette just stood in silence as the woman left the room searching for someone.

Finally coming up from his hiding place, Keitaro let out a breath of relief before finishing his sentence.

"And to escape from the evil clutches of Medusa."

Walking over to the door he spared one glance to the person in the room before leaving. Left to stand in silence Naru Narusegawa had no idea what just happened before Keitaro poked his head back in.

"You have Herpes."

**---(/\)---**

I think I figured out why my chapters are so damn short and hopefully can fix that problem. The main reason is I pre-plan chapters by writing down a few events and filling in the blanks, this time I added more than the usual...two lol.

Anyway hope you liked it and maybe I'll update soon (I could fall off a cliff **SHOCK**)

I'd like to thank Zaxara for Beta Reading this and hope my writing is good enough for you.

_Shikomizue: Basically the name for a sword hidden within a cane or walking stick._

**:- Shig-san**


	4. Removal

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina etc...

**Fox Eyes**

**Chapter 4: Removal**

Hate. A word to describe negative feelings towards something, generally stronger feelings than would be normal. Depending on the person it can take a lot to provoke such a feeling, especially towards other members of the human race, but then there are those that find a person so aggravating that the mere thought of them is enough to boil their blood and maybe even make them do the post regrettable action of kicking something hard.

Naru Narusegawa was one of the people who would only need slight provocation before either making ears bleed or socking the offending person so hard that suicide by train would actually seem preferable. Anyone who had seen her reaction the day Hinata-Sou received its new manager would probably guess that she harboured more than ill feeling towards the seemingly harmless male. But that is where her problem had begun; he was male, therefore there is no way he should be allowed near the innocent maidens that graced the dorm, unless he was being dragged around with wheels attached to his hands and knees, wearing a blindfold and lastly making himself useful as a footstool. The tale 'which had been slightly exaggerated by an enraged swordswoman' of him throwing Kitsune to the floor and forcing his arms around her before receiving firm judgement had only added pervert to her list of 'Keitaro's Disgusting Habits of Self Indulgence'

It is for that reason that Naru was now sat around a table in Motoko's room plotting what way would be best to remove such filth from the dorm, and in doing so, maintain the purity of the innocent, law abiding, defenceless 'hardly' and angelic ladies within. After the sound of coughing all around the city subsided the meeting began.

"May I ask you what you have come to see me regarding Naru?" Motoko asked, face as calm as stone as she took a sip of tea.

"Our new manager," It seemed beating around the bush wasn't a phrase known to Narusegawa, "I don't care what anyone says. He has to go!" Voice hard and slamming her fist on the table for emphasis, Naru's mind was whirling with ideas to evict the pervert, most of them involving wound up arms and fist throwing until airborne male was achieved.

"Kitsune," Motoko stated, tearing Naru from her thoughts at the same time.

"Uhh, What?" Was the just joined reality response.

"Kitsune," Motoko sighed, "She seems rather protective of this male considering their past with one another and although I deem his actions as honourable it does not give that perverted lecher the right to stand within our halls." Calmly sipping tea she waited for Naru's response.

"That's true. But what if Kitsune were to, I don't know, Suddenly hate him?" The auburn haired girl grinned evilly.

Leaning forward Motoko couldn't help but be interested in this plan.

"I'm listening."

**(/\)**

Keitaro had been cleaning the hot springs when the loud cry of 'PERVERT' had reached his ears. Thinking that someone may be trespassing in the dorms he rushed inside to try and find out where the scream had come from and after checking everywhere he could think of he was left wondering who had screamed and where they were.

Then he realised the one room he hadn't checked...his own. _'But that's ridiculous'_ he thought to himself _'Why would a pervert be in my room?'_

Chuckling at the absurdity, he ran to his room to find his door fully open. Reaching the opening he peered in but what he found was not some aged man drooling over the girls but two of the girls themselves.

Naru and Motoko were knelt by his table and seemingly vibrating with barely contained rage at whatever it was that held their attention. Wandering over and peeking over their shoulders he found a book open that was full of pictures of him and various girls. Also on the table was another picture with him and a woman who was obviously older than him kissing him on the cheek. The last piece of damning evidence was another picture which was framed of a rather busty dark haired brunette which one hand across her cheek smiling.

"Erm...what are you doing in my room?" Keitaro asked.

Getting a shiver down his spine as the two violence prone females slowly stood Keitaro took a step back before they turned and caught him in their hateful gaze. Just as he feared they were about to exact their own personal judgement on him, Mitsune walked into the room with a bottle of saké before stopping just inside. Noting the two girls in his room and Keitaro's tight grip on the handle of his cane Mitsune stepped towards them.

"Whats wrong with ya's? I heard ya'll screaming and your the ones bein perverted in Kei's room." She questioned.

Grabbing the items on the desk and forcefully shoving them into Mitsune's unsuspecting hands Naru rounded on Keitaro before aggressively poking him in the chest eventually his back hit the wall before Naru answered.

"Take a look at those Kitsune. This player seems to have been around the block and I suspect he wants to try it here but his plan backfired when we searched his room," Huffing her chest out in triumph Naru didn't even wait for Mitsune to reply before; to Keitaro's horror, grabbing the picture frame and smashing it on the floor. He just stood there in silence staring at the shattered frame on the wooden floor.

"Out," Keitaro whispered.

"You can't boss me around pervert," Was Naru's stubborn reply.

"GET OUT!" Keitaro screamed, jerking his head up and if not for the tears brimming around his eyes the occupants of the room would swear he only held rage at that moment.

Motoko, sensing Keitaro's massive increase in Ki grabbed Naru by the shoulder and rushed out of the room.

Slumping to the floor Keitaro, as if picking up the most precious thing in the world, grabbed the picture from beneath the broken glass and seemed to visibly relax as he gently touched the undamaged surface.

"Mutsumi..." He choked.

"Kei, are ya alright?" Mitsune knelt beside him and placed a caring hand on his knee.

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry to have to ask you but..." Mitsune hesitated briefly, "Who are all these girls?"

Looking up towards Mitsune, she flinched at the sadness in his eyes.

"The woman in the picture your holding is my Mother. The pictures in the book are all of girls from the ward I was in and this," He waved the picture he held in her face, "This is Mutsumi Otohime. This...is my best friend, her smile kept me from...doing things to myself after I woke up."

After realising the implications the last part of his answer held, Mitsune crushed Keitaro in a fierce hug before whispering in his ear.

"I'm sorry about this Kei. I'm gonna make it up to ya! Lets go out for lunch," She pulled back and winked.

Before he could protest he found himself being dragged out of the dorms and towards town. Little did they know they were being watched from within the dorms.

**(/\)**

Naru was annoyed. Not just annoyed, if she was a volcano she wouldn't be erupting, she would of smashed the mountainous walls that held her and spewed her molten rage across any who would be unlucky enough to feel it.

"What did you do that for? We had him!" She fumed.

"I...I think it's time I told you what happened when Hinata-Sou was broken into..." Motoko hesitantly began. "I can tell you truthfully that if he had attacked you just now. You would not of survived..."

**(/\)**

Keitaro had never been out with a girl before, or at least not for lunch so he was equal parts nervous and excited at the same time. He was slightly afraid of meeting the girls but after remembering Motoko's shocked look he knew she must of known something so he was hopeful that they hadn't been followed.

After spotting a popular beef bowl restaurant, Mitsune dragged him towards it and rushed inside. Keitaro's eyes widened as he spotted some kids sat in the corner, as they turned to look at the newcomers into the food place their eyes widened in joy and they rushed over before nearly deafening him with greetings.

Mitsune heard them all and she turned to face Keitaro who was smiling and greeting them back. _'Keitaro...sensei?'_

**---(/\)---**

**Acknowledgments:**

**Major Mike Powell III**

**Zaxara**

**angel the angelic demon**

**The Black Widow1**

**Blitch:** Lol

**Vegitunks1**

**YoungKonoha**

**everfrozen:** Wow, I never expected such reviews from anyone. Thanks a lot and I hope you find the rest enjoyable. Thank You.

**A/N:** Well, sorry that took so long but first I got addicted to Trigun, then I had to finish watching DNAngel and I have just started watching Shakugan no Shana and Hack SIGN so yeah... Not really an excuse but I thought I'd supply some reasoning lol.

I hope you enjoyed this instalment and I hope to see your review!

**:- Shig-san**

**Thanks go to Zaxara for Beta Reading this.**


	5. Raising

**Disclaimer:** Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu although if he's selling then maybe I'd be willing.

**Fox Eyes**

**Chapter 5: Raising**

_After the residents had all settled for the night, silence reigned over Hinata-Sou but one resident found the sandman hard to meet._

_Rising from her futon, Motoko grabbed her Katana and headed up to the roof to see if performing katas would tire her out even though at her current state of fitness it would take a ridiculous amount to get her near tiredness._

_She found herself thinking of the new landlord and manager of her home and although she regretted attacking a man with a disability her mind soon found itself back to its old setting of 'all males are perverted and must die by maiming' which, to the new manager, could not bode well._

Detecting several foreign ki signatures, Motoko jumped off the roof and landed silently on the ground below. Using the kitchen door she slipped inside and entered the dining room. Peering around the corner she saw three men surrounding a half naked Keitaro who had adopted a strange stance with his right leg slightly raised off of the floor and using his cane as if it were another leg.

"I'll only ask once more," Came Keitaro's unfamiliar cold voice. "Why are you here?"

After getting no reply as the thugs closed in as foxes on a rabbit, Keitaro's ki spiked as he propelled himself into the air using his cane and kicked one of them in the face, sending the thief crashing to the floor. Landing on his left leg facing away from them he performed a backflip, again with the help of his cane and spun in the air, seemingly satisfied with the two loud cracks and thuds on the ground Keitaro stood leaning on his cane, barely a ragged breath coming from his body.

Motoko barely had a chance to breathe as the lights were turned on and the residents looked on in shock at the bodies before them...

**(/\)**

Naru's jaw became seemingly elasticated as it hung from her face with an unwomanly grace. Keitaro? The pervert taking on three guys who for all he knew could of stabbed, shot and in general performed many things resulting in death and actually beating them. Joking, right?

"That is what really happened that night. I could scarcely believe my eyes when I beheld his movements but there is no doubt. Whichever style he has learnt he has mastered to a degree I have not seen since I last sparred with my sister."

It was one of those days. You know the ones where your whole life has just been slapped off the lofty perch it had taken a likening to. But rather than fearing for her life it gave Naru a resolve she had never had before. One that promised her troubles with men would soon end. Ignoring the voice in the back of her mind that doing this would result in humiliation and heartbreak Naru decided to confess. Confess the reason behind her hate, her loathing.

Her loneliness in this world.

**(/\)**

After the kids had settled down and finally gotten themselves extracted from Keitaro, Mitsune noticed her close proximity with the new manager and with an uncharacteristic blush took a shy sip of her tea.

"Is that your girlfriend Sensei?" and the sip was quickly expelled.

Chuckling nervously and scratching his head, Keitaro looked towards Mitsune for some help in the situation.

"No, we aren' like that, Kid. We're just friends," She supplied after wiping her mouth with a napkin. Noticing Keitaro's downtrodden look caught her interest but she found that she would save this information for now and bring it back out in full force when she thought the moment would fit, in other words, when they were alone and not surrounded by kids. "Who's lookin after ya'll anyhow?"

Looking around, the children seemed to visibly panic as they couldn't find what it was they were looking for before they noticed a young woman walk towards them.

She had long brown hair that reached her lower back with brown eyes to match. She was wearing a black tank top with a white knee length skirt. Her milky skin reminded Mitsune of Motoko but not only that, the way she held herself, her posture, screamed authority and elegance but yet she couldn't be over the age of seventeen.

"Now children, what have a told you about speaking with stra..." Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of Keitaro sat next to Mitsune and with a pink tinge to her cheeks she continued. "I'm sorry, Urashima-sensei. I did not notice you until just now."

Laughing nervously as always when attention was turned on him Keitaro turned towards Mitsune.

"I'm really sorry, I haven't introduced you to anyone have I?" Chuckling again he motioned towards the young woman. "Mitsune Konno, I'd like you to meet Keiko Mizushima," After they greeted each other hesitantly Keitaro motioned around the table.

"Akane Himura."

Akane was a small girl with pink eyes and white hair* wearing a yellow sun dress.

"Daichi Motou."

Daichi was a boy of around ten years old with black messy hair and green eyes. He wore simple green pants and a black shirt.

"and finally, Takara Tsukino."

Takara was practically beaming with joy at the new attention which, in his overalls down around his waist and red t-shirt made him look like innocence embodied.

"So," Mitsune began, turning towards Keiko. "How do ya'll know each other?"

Keiko raised an eyebrow as Keitaro found himself rubbing the back of his head nervously yet again. _'I have to stop this habit. One day I'll find myself going bald'_ Keitaro mentally noted.

"You mean to say that you do not know of Urashima-sensei's profession?" After seeing Mitsune shake her head, Keiko sighed. "Sensei I have told you several times before that your skill is nothing to be embarrassed about. As for your question Miss Konno, Urashima-sensei is the Master of the Hinata Dojo."

**(/\)**

Pure bliss and innocence. As clear as the stars on a cloudless night. It was as if a pure wave had washed over her senses and injected her with a calming that pierced her very centre.

Motoko found Urashima's ki trail easily although she noticed he tried to hide it as best he could.

_'He's good...'_

With Naru in tow they found themselves moving swiftly towards a restaurant that they had passed many times on their travels in Hinata. After Motoko quickly ducked into an alleyway, Naru followed suit and peeked round the corner. There he was, Mitsune too, with three children of varying ages and a girl about Motoko's age following them in one large group. They were closing in on the two stalkers' location quickly but to both their pounding hearts relief they walked by without looking in their direction but Motoko knew he sensed her. That slight tug at her being was all the evidence she needed and seeing the slight smile on his face and the flicker of his eye in their direction before he was out of sight only reinforced the fact.

_'He's too good'_

To say they were both disappointed was a vast understatement, the only clues they gained were the strangers goodbyes of their 'sensei'.

**(/\)**

Much to the manager's relief, the next few days went by without any major troubles. Yes he was accused of being perverted more times than he had thought possible, but that was just part of his newfound routine and eventually he just began to shrug it off.

As the weekend came closer and closer though, he began to wonder if he was maybe a little too harsh on the both of his intruding tenants as even though they still accused him out of the blue, they were more subdued about it. He decided to apologise for any fears he may of instilled, steeling himself and looking up from the admittedly poor Hinata-Sou logs with a grimace, he stood up with a 'Now or Never' attitude and strode out of his room. Fate was against him however as Haruka's shout that everyone should be in the living room within seconds or fear a fan beating was heard.

Needless to say everyone was sat somewhere in the room as Haruka's rocklike presence stood in usual silence.

"I'm sure you all know what time of year it is. With the exception of Keitaro who probably noticed the decline in profit for this place yes?" After waiting for the expected nod from her nephew she continued. "Well it's time for us to get down to the beach house and raise some extra money so pack your bags. We're heading to the beach."

**(/\)**

The ride to the beach was filled with cries of 'are we there yet?' from Su, who; to everyone's disbelief had managed to smuggle an impossible amount of bananas into the battered van and proceeded to fill herself with them until the sickening amount had disappeared.

When questioned as to where the van came from, Haruka just shrugged and replied "Just some idiot I know."

Eventually making it to the battered beach house, Keitaro jumped out of the van and rolled around on the floor laughing.

"I'm alive!!!."

The other residents, although they had been in the same vehicle with Haruka driving before, had to sympathise with the delirious landlord. It was as if she became possessed as soon as she was behind the wheel and drove like the end of the world was creeping closer behind the rust bucket. Kicking her laughing nephew lightly, Haruka informed them all this would be the place they would be fixing up and working in for the next week.

"It should be simple enough Au...Haruka," Keitaro could swear a fan had stopped mere millimetres from his head before withdrawing. Happy that he evaded, he made his way to the oversized shed with a cheery gait.

Stepping inside, Keitaro's cheerful mood darkened so much that Motoko had to be restrained after screaming something about demon possession and rushing the poor man.

His mood was fully justified however.

Paint peeling from equally bad looking wood, dust covered floorboards, smashed windows and a door that felt that hanging off its hinges wasn't quite enough and opted to just drop to the ground as soon as it was touched gave the place a nice 'abandoned and forgotten' look.

_'Great...' _Was the collected thought of all the elder Hinata residents.

Rolling up their sleeves and giving the building their best collected conquest looks, they worked well into the night.

Keitaro worked on the roof, the holes dotted about randomly looked as if small meteors had taken the building for target practice but he found the holes to be rather small regardless and set to patching them over.

Naru had been instructed to do the interior cleaning along with Shinobu and Su, Shinobu was as helpful as always and had the floor gleaming within minutes of the task actually being started. Naru had started to clean the worktops and furniture whilst narrowly avoiding saying yes to Su's 'Cleaning Mecha Tama' in fear of causing more damage to the already decrepit looking building.

Mitsune was...well, Mitsune was lying on a sun lounger drinking saké until an irritated Haruka had switched her saké with sea water. Grumbling about personal rights she headed up to the roof to help give 'advice' to Keitaro which was mainly alternate wording to 'Ogle at Keitaro get sweaty'

Motoko, although seeing it as an extreme blow to her pride, had been given the important job of chopping up firewood. The residents later swore that she had gotten a tree from somewhere and created a house height of wood within seconds.

After Haruka had called them all for dinner the universal sigh of relief was music to her ears. After dinner she found that they had actually done quite a good job. Keitaro had fixed the holes in the roof and after giving the place a once over and finding it gleaming she told them all to hit the sack.

**(/\)**

The next morning brought fresh beach air into the small back apartments followed by the orange glow of an early morning sun, both creating a tranquil look that was hard to ignore.

Pillows, useful for relaxation. Keitaro had to admit that the pillows here were so comfortable he might be inclined to steal one and take it back to Hinata with him, the fact they were heated and pulsing slowly only made his resolve to not steal slip all the more.

Wait...they moved?

Lifting his hands to grab the bizarre creature comfort he found himself groping two large round pillows. Lifting a tired head he was met with a blushing Mitsune looking him in the eyes.

"Err, Kei honey?" She whispered. "Can ya let go?"

Shooting back like a bullet, Keitaro bowed low and began his well practised chant of apologies that, although completely useless in most events, caught the young woman off guard. Shuffling over to his prostrate form she lifted his chin with a finger and leant in close.

"I...I don't mind if its..." She began but was cut off as Haruka opened the door with a rare smile.

"Breakfast is ready," Was all she said before moving off, leaving two very embarrassed adults knelt next to each other.

Moving slowly over to the door, Mitsune looked back at Keitaro's beet red face and winked.

"Maybe we'll pick up later."

Remembering that everyone had been put in pairs to sleep in the same room due to the lack of space, Keitaro breathed a sigh of relief before following Mitsune's admittedly attractive behind to breakfast.

_'Kami I need to stop thinking these things'_

**(/\)**

Genjou Sanzou rode his trusty steed on the long trek to Shangri La in his search for enlightenment.

_Genjou Sanzou played by Keitaro Urashima._

On his travels he found the Monkey Demon Son Gokuu chained to the base of Mount Gogyou, the demon had to of been detained for a long while as the chains had begun to rust with age.

_Monkey Demon Son Gokuu played by Naru Narusegawa._

"Greetings demon, may I inquire as to why you have been so cruelly restrained here," Genjou asked.

"Who are you calling a demon perver..."

**And lo a mighty Goddess appeared before them in a wondrous flash of light.**

Shakyamuni Tathagata played by Shinobu Maehara.

"Nar...Son Gokuu, your troublesome ways are what have gotten you chained to this great mountain. To be set free you must guard young Genjou's life with your own and not leave his side until his quest is done," The beautiful Goddess sang.

Grumbling while her restraints were removed, Son Gokuu reluctantly agreed and set off with Genjou on his travels to Shangri La, on their way they met two other demons whom were tasked with protecting the young priest by the beautiful young Goddess.

_Sago Jo played by Motoko Aoyama and Cho Hakkai played by Kaolla Su._

On one of their many days of travelling they came across a young maiden weeping silently within a seemingly quiet village house.

_Village Maiden played by Mitsune Konno._

"Oh, woe is me. A demon hath come and instructed this village that he take me as he wishes or he will burn us all!"

Genjou obviously shocked by this news, set out to find the demon and slay him for the sake of the villagers. Whilst travelling through a dark forest Genjou's steed stirred and split into two!

_'Ok, lets see who Haruka hired for the extra parts' Keitaro thought._

"Haha, fools. The very demons you have been searching for have been right under you," Both demons taunted.

The horse turns on its master!

_Lord Kinkaku played by Haitani Masayuki and Lord Ginkaku played by Shirai Masaaki._

Groaning internally, Keitaro decided to be professional and not think about his pervert friends and why they were here.

The demons cornered Genjou and had nearly ended the young ones life until Gokuu stepped in with a twirl of his staff.

"Ha, you shall not touch my 'hentai' master," Gokuu spoke confidently.

_'Did she just...?'_

"Duplicate!" Gokuu roared before a horde of small Gokuu's thwarted the two demons pummelling them into the ground.

Thankful for the quick intervention Genjou was grateful to the Monkey...

"I'm not a Monkey!"

...Demon Son Gokuu.

"Ha," an ominous voice boomed. "So you defeated my henchmen? So what!"

A demon clad in black appeared before them in a puff of purple smoke and an aura so foul even the plants began to wilt and wither.

"I Demon Lord Gyuu Mao shall take this maiden and if you wish for her to be returned then you shall have to come fight me.

_Demo Lord Gyuu Mao played by Seta Noriyasu._

In another puff of smoke the powerful demon was gone.

Following rumours and Gokuu's demonic senses they quickly found Gyuu's lair within a darkened cave.

"Fufufu, so you have finally arrived?"

The Demon Lord was perched atop a giant stone structure seated upon a throne of ragged carved rock.

"No matter for I shall defeat you here and now and then suck out her soul."

The maiden was chained to two pillars clad in nothing but ceremonial robes, her features were pale and her appearance was one of exhaustion.

After his final henchman was finally defeated.

_Imp played by Sarah McDougal._

He slowly walked down the stairs towards Genjou. Soundly defeating his friends he forced Genjou to take a fighting stance.

Motoko quickly looked up to see 'Genjou' unsheathe a sword from within his cane.

Both combatants took up a fighting stance before rushing at each other, parrying blows and dodging swings. Genjou eventually defeated the Demon Lord and struck him into the abyss like the fiend he was. Reaching the maiden and unclasping her bound arms she surprised the young priest by pulling him into a deep emotional kiss.

'What?'

Before Keitaro had the chance to think about this his lips had become locked with Mitsunes. Breaking the kiss and leaning towards his ear Mitsune whispered.

"Told ya we'd pick up."

Mass applause erupted from all the children in the crowd as the curtains closed on the vastly improvised stage production.

Finally reaching backstage Haruka introduced everyone.

"Ok, the girls already know you Seta but let me introduce you to Keitaro. Keitaro this is Seta," She gestured towards the taller man. "Seta this is Keitaro."

Shaking hands they stepped back slightly to get a good look at one another. They both realised during the brief fight that the other was no amateur.

"Nice to meet you Keitaro, I'd say we might be seeing more of each other from now haha, that was quite impressive," Seta predicted.

"Thanks," Keitaro smiled, rubbing the back of his head the exact way the older man did.

_'That's just plain scary'_ Were the thoughts of all the females present.

"Ok," Haruka began. "Good work guys. You can rest now."

**---(/\)---**

**A/N: **I'm not sure if this is long enough but I decided the next bit would fit better with the next chapter in terms of pacing. I tried to give the play an unprofessional rushed feeling due to the improvisation involved and the amateur talent of the actors but oh well.

I don't like using OC's but for the sake of this I had to.

You'll find a poll on my profile so filling that in would help me a lot ^^

Also, I would like you to tell me whether you want a lemon at some point (Likely not be for some time) Tell me if you DON'T want them as well so I can weigh the two against one another.

**Acknowledgements:**

**Zaxara: **Thanks for Beta Reading this.  
**Nysk: **I hope this length is more satisfactory.  
**Major Mike Powell III: **I'm going to make a Three Way Omake just for you...lol.  
**pak40:** Yeah, I have problems with length but hopefully I can continue to increase the length.  
**Samurai89: **The reason for that will come eventually.  
**jaksombre1: **Hmm? I wouldn't do that to you!...Would I?  
**NefCanuck: **As I've said before the reason she is like that will be revealed eventually and I find your comments inspiring, Thank You.  
**Rincewind2012:** Thanks.  
**The Black Widow1: **He hasn't failed anything in this fic lol.  
**Waydrifter: **Thanks.  
**Halo expert: **Thanks a lot. He'll draw that line next chapter.  
**Alone shadow dream: **Thanks.  
**Vegitunks1: **Your questions will be answered next chapter.  
**Lord Raa:** Yeah they are short but I hope to increase my word count. Yeah, his hidden side reminds me of multiple other fics actually but after the next chapter that won't be the main focus of this fic so hopefully it will have more of an original feel to it.  
**YSRS: **Roger that.  
**Forsaken1: **Lol, quite true. I do think Motoko's hate is kind of undeserved though. Tsuruko obviously didn't lose ANY strength by getting married =/ I also agree, I absolutely love A Friend in Need and am glad it was recently updated (although sad it's nearly finished)  
**Pjokstr:** I know, I'll try harder for you guys.  
**Havenoname: **Will be revealed shortly.

**Thank You All.**

**Reviews are always welcome and rewarded with cake and pie!**

**:- Shig-san**


End file.
